New Adventures
by RosexNightforever
Summary: Kiara and Kovu have a new cub, but what happens when Zira turns out not to be dead and try to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular morning in the Pride Lands.

Nala and Simba were outside Kirara and Kovu's cave.

Kirara was giving birth to her cub.

Kovu was in the cave and calming her down.

Hours later Nala and Simba walked in and gasped.

A golden cub lay in Kirara's paws.

It had a left (front) paw that was dark and has green eyes and a its right ear was darkened.

"It's wonderful, Kirara." Simba said congratulating his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy." Kirara responded giving her newborn a lick.

"What's her name?" Nala asked as she sat down.

"Hmm, how about, Marie?" Kovu asked. "If it's a lioness."

Kirara smiled. "What for a boy?"

"How about," Kopa started. "hmmm,"

"Roar?" Vitani asked.

"Yea." Kirara said.

Soon the new parents went to Rafiki.

He grabbed Roar/Marie and did what he did to every royal.

Mufasa did what he did when Simba had his cubs.

Kirara enjoyed the wind and did what she had to.

Kovu was at first confused, but then saw Kirara and did it.

"Congratulations, she' a healthy baby girl." Rafiki said holding the cub near its parents.

Timon groaned.

Kopa was the last born lion!

Kirara was a lioness (not a lion, so he got a little mad)

Now Marie!

Pumba smiled, he was happy they got a new princess to watch.

A few months later, Marie grew to a healthy lioness cub.

She had some friends.

Storm: A Scar-looking lion cub with stormy gray eyes. Parents are unknown. Likes Marie and she likes him back. (both secrets)

Amber: A Simba-looking lioness cub with amber eyes. Parents are Kopa and Vitani.

Sapphire: a cheetah cub with sapphire eyes. Secretly Amber, Strom and Marie's friend. (since cheetahs and lions/lionesses don't usually get along.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie walked around Pride Rock, bored to death.

"Pumba?" She called for the warthog.

He appeared immediately and bowed.

"No need to bow." Marie said. "Can I go find Amber, Storm, and..."

Her eyes widened and she stopped.

"You okay princess?" Pumba asked the lioness cub.

She nodded. "So can I find them and play? Please?!"

Pumba gulped. "Better ask your mother or father, not me."

Marie groaned and rolled her emerald eyes.

Timon hopped on top of Pumba.

"Marie! Marie! Marie!" a male voice called.

Marie looked behind her.

"Marie!" the lion cub shouted running to the young princess.

"Tell my parents guys!" Mare said getting up. "Be right back!"

The princess caught up with the lion cub and the lioness cub at the bottom.

The lioness smiled and waved a paw.

"Hi Marie!" She cheered.

Marie smiled. "Hiya Amber!"

The lion cub tapped a paw.

"What's wrong Strom?" Amber asked.

Strom giggled then broke out laughing.

"Marie... *laugh* stop! *laughing*." Strom laughed.

Amber cocked her head and looked over, Marie was tickling her crush with her tail-tip.

Both lionesses giggled.

After, Marie took off.

"Hey!" Strom growled and ran after her.

Amber rolled her eyes and chased after them.

"Hey Amber?" a cheetah cub asked as Amber came to a halt panting.

"Yeah, Sapphire?" Amber asked catching her breath.

Sapphire blinked. "She tickled him didn't she?"

Amber giggled, nodded and rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious they like eachother." Sapphire said as her and Amber watched Marie being chase by Storm.

Suddenly Marie play-tackled Storm, who gasped in shock.

Marie got off him and ran to Amber and Sapphire.

He got up and shook.

"Should we go to the Elephant Graveyard thing?" Amber asked as she stretched.

Marie's ears flattened. "My Grand-paw said he and my Grandma got stuck there as cubs."

Storm gulped. "Hyenas live there."

Sapphire put a paw over her mouth. "They nearly killed them! I remember that story!"

Amber shook her head. "So?" She said. "I know how to fight, Marie and Storm can distract them then Sapphire can claw them every now and then!"

The others cubs nodded. "Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

-Meanwhile-

Timon and Pumba swathe whole thing and ran to go tell them right away.

Zazu flew aside them.

He did after all fly after them and tell them to track down the three cubs and found out about the cheetah (Sapphire) and they were going to the place where Simba and Nala nearly die as cubs!

They ran as fast as they could.

"Kovu! Kirara!" Pumba shouted as they reached Pride Rock.

"Marie has a cheetah friend and all of them are going to the place where Simba and Nala nearly died-" Timon was cut off by Zazu.

"-As cubs!"

Kirara blinked.

Kovu cocked his head.

They bot gasped and looked at eachother."

"We have to save them!" Kirara said.

"Before it's too late!" Kovu exclaimed.

The parents took off to save their cub and her friends.

They got there just in time.

The four cubs were huddled together about to be attacked by hyenas.

Kirara and Kovu attacked the hyenas.

Sapphire gasped and his behind Amber.

Marie was picked up by Kirara and Storm by Kovu.

Kopa and Vitani arrived and Kopa picked up Amber as Vitani picked up Sapphire.

"You, young cub, are grounded!" Kovu shouted.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?!" Kirara yelled.

Marie shook her head. "No." She said as her ears flattened.

Sapphire and Amber got punished aswell.

But Storm ran and in the Outlands.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie and Amber went back to their parents' caves.

Sapphire went with her parents.

But the girls were worried about their lion cub friend in the Outlands, there were still evil lions there.

Not many, but enough to hurt or even kill a lion cub.

"Mom?" Marie asked.

Kiara turned. "Yes, my dear cub?"

"Storm is in the Outlands, can Amber and I go look for him-" Marie was cut off.

"No!" Kiara said.

Marie gasped and stepped back, frightened.

"Sorry, there's still evil lions out there that can kill you." Kiara explained.

"What about Storm?!" Marie yelped.

"Kovu will go and find him with Aunt Vitani."

Marie sighed. "I want to go by myself! Well, with Amber and my cheetah friend Sapphire!"

Kiara shook her head. "No." she said then curled up.

Kovu told some lionesses to watch Marie as him and Kiara slept.

The lionesses did as told.

Nala came and saw Marie gone and the lionesses searching.

Simba walked behind her.

"Princess Marie just disappeared!" one lioness said.

"I found another hole in the cave!" another said.

-meanwhile-

Marie ran as fast as she could and snuck Amber out.

The two lioness cubs ran to get their cheetah friend.

"So, what's the plan?" Sapphire asked as they sat on a rock near the Outlands.

"To trick the Outland lions and get Storm back!" Marie said running off again.

The cubs ran into the Outlands and gasped in horror.

Storm was covered in blood all around him and his eyes closed.

Marie put a paw over her mouth in horror and sadness of the (maybe) loss of her crush.

Amber and Sapphire darted behind a rock.

Marie looked behind her and saw the lions.

She growled and hit them in the back of the head with her claws making them unconscious.

She ran over to Storm and put a paw on his chest and smiled.

"He's alive?" Sapphire asked.

Marie nodded happily.

Amber roared with happiness.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Kopa, Vitani and Sapphire's parents came in and picked Marie, Amber and Sapphire up.

Rafiki came and took Storm.

He told the families to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Months later, Storm healed and could play with his female friends.

Marie was playing with a butterfly on Pride Rock.

She was about to jump off Pride Rock to catch it, but Kovu stepped on her tail.

"Daddy, I want to go play!" Marie complained.

"You can't, your baby brother has arrived." Kovu said.

Marie cocked her head "Baby brother?"

"Come on, now." Kovu said as he got off her tail and entered the cave.

'How do you know it's a lion? What if it's a lioness?' Marie thought, but she followed her father into her cave.

She saw a Kovu-looking newborn in her mother's paws.

"You get to decide his name." a voice said.

Rafiki appeared from the shadows.

"Go on." another voice said. (Nala)

Marie looked up, Nala and Simba smiled down at the newly-big sister.

"Umm, he-he looks like ash." Marie whispered.

"Do you like the name Ash?" Simba asked.

Marie shyly nodded.

"Alright, what about your sister?" Kiara asked.

Everybody but Kiara and Rafiki's eyes widened.

"Hmmm, can I see her?" Marie questioned.

Kiara nodded and moved her paw.

A Kiara-looking newborn lay in her paws, next to Ash.

Ash opened his eyes, they were brown.

Marie smiled and looked at her sister.

She opened her eyes, they were green.

"How about, Sunlight?" Marie whispered.

"Sunlight? I like it." Kovu said.

Then they had the coronation.

Amber and Storm came in, Sapphire not far behind.

"Congrats on your new siblings," Storm whispered.

"Thanks." Marie whispered back.

"I hear you decided the names?" Amber whispered.

Marie nodded happily.

"What did you decide for the prince?" Sapphire asked in a whisper.

"I picked Ash and for the princess, Sunlight." Marie whispered in response.

She walked to her dad.

"Can I go play with my friends?"

"No Outlands or Elephant Graveyard?"

"Nope."

"Promise."

"Cross my heart , hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

"Timon and Pumba are going with you."

"No!"

"Sorry, Marie, but they have to. I can't trust you with you and your friends unsupervised after the last 2 times."

"*groans* Fine!"

She turned to leave but Kovu stepped on her tail.

"Back by sundown?" he asked

She nodded as he let go.

"Bye!"

With that she fled the cave with her friends.

They stopped realizing they were near the border of the Outlands _and_ the Pridelands.

Storm stepped back.

"Let's go!" Amber shouted.

All the cubs nodded and ran the other way, Timon an Pumba charging after them.

Marie and her friends stopped at the watering hole.


End file.
